The Internet is evolving from a human-centered network, in which humans create and use data, to the Internet of things (IoT), in which data is exchanged and processed among distributed elements such as objects. The Internet of everything (IoE) technology, in which big data processing technology based on connection with a cloud server or the like is combined with the IoT technology, is on the rise. Since technology elements such as sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infra, service interface technology, and security technology are required to implement the IoT, research is currently being conducted on sensor network, machine to machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC) technologies for connection among objects.